La femme derrière
by Haldomir
Summary: Il y a un vieux dicton qui dit que derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une femme.  Et si c'était vrai dans le cas de certains héros de la guerre de l'anneau?


Tel qu'annoncé dans l'épilogue de ma dernière fic, je fais une tentative dans une série d'histoire racontant la vie caché des héros de la terre du milieu. Ceci est la première partie de ces histoires et je commence par une mise en situation. Ce sera par les visions du miroir de Galadriel que nous connaitrons l'histoire de nos personnages favoris. Bonne lecture et donnez-moi vos commentaires.

LA FEMME DERRIÈRE… Prologue

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken.

Résumé : Il y a un vieux dicton qui dit que derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une femme. Et si c'était vrai dans le cas de certains héros de la guerre de l'anneau? Est-ce que l'amour peut changer quelqu'un à ce point? A un point tel que leurs attitudes changent pour le mieux? Ceci est la première partie d'une série sur la vie de grands guerriers pendant la guerre contre Sauron.

**Prologue**

Galadriel écoutait avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les discussions entrent les différents dirigeants des peuples elfiques. Elle avait convoqué une assemblée d'urgence suite à plusieurs problèmes avec les orcs. Un peu tout le monde vivait des attaques avec l'ennemi et c'était pour en discuter qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'interminable discussion, Thandruil voulu mettre un terme a cette réunion et il dit à tous :

Nous sommes menacés de tous les côtés. Quelque chose se prépare, une invasion quelconque qui vient mettre en péril notre tranquillité. Il y a trop d'orcs qui se promènent un peu partout. J'ignore d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont bien présents et ils commencent à prendre beaucoup de place. Dit le roi de Mirkwood.

La menace n'est pas encore assez importante pour nous y attarder. Mais je suis d'accord que les attaques se multiplient plus rapidement que ce que nous avons l'habitude de connaitre. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les orcs faire ce qu'ils veulent. Nous pouvons nous défendre, mais pendant combien de temps?… Il nous faut surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes. Dit Celeborn

Je pense comme vous Celeborn, et je vais demander à mes fils qu'ils s'informent auprès des rôdeurs s'ils ont eu vent de quelque chose de particulier. Dit Elrond de Fondcomb.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de malsain dans l'air, les elfes de ma communauté commencent à quitter le village pour les Havres gris, l'appel de la mer se fait sentir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que quelques personnes, mais éventuellement le nombre ira en augmentant, c'est certain. Ajouta Caldoren le Seigneur des rivières.

Il faut aviser les habitants de nos cités de la situation et leur offrir le choix de partir ou rester. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas près à ce voyage et je resterai le plus longtemps possible. Dit Thandruil

Vous avez raison Thandruil et je vais faire comme vous. Laissons le temps décider pour nous. Que les Valars nous viennent en aide et qu'ils nous guident de leurs bons conseils. Si la menace devient plus importante, nous aviserons. Dit Gandalf.

Les participants à la réunion se mirent d'accord sur quelques points avant de se retirer pour retourner chez eux. Gandalf attendit que tous soient partis pour s'entretenir avec Galadriel en privé. Il sourit en coin en voyant la Dame de la Lorien se servir un verre de vin avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il dit alors à Galadriel :

Vous avez omis volontairement de mentionner que Sauron s'était manifesté sous la forme d'un œil de feu. Pourquoi? Demanda le magicien gris.

À quoi bon les inquiéter!... Ils en savent suffisamment pour agir dans l'intérêt de leur peuple. Dit Galadriel

Oui, vous avez raison… Mais il aurait été plus juste de les aviser que les attaques coïncidaient avec à l'apparition de l'œil au sommet de la tour noire. Il serait bon que j'aille en Isengard pour m'informer à mon tour. Je vais retourner auprès de l'ordre et voir ce qu'il y a de nouveau concernant la menace que nous venons de découvrir. Dit Gandalf en se levant pour la quitter.

Galadriel se leva à son tour et avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux, elle lui demanda :

Vous connaissez les hommes suffisamment, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, je les connais, ceux du Gondor comme ceux du Rohan. Ce sont d'excellents guerriers, de bons soldats. Ce ne sont pas des elfes, ils n'ont pas l'immortalité… Pourquoi cette question? Demanda le magicien gris.

Mon miroir m'a montré un homme du Gondor en compagnie de mon capitaine en chef et je sais que cet homme n'est pas Estel. J'ai voulu en savoir plus et mon miroir m'a montré notre cousin des bois, le jeune Prince de Mirkwood. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis avec son père. Il me faudra sans doute intervenir… Mais pour revenir à la présence du mortel, celui que j'ai vu est un guerrier, un haut grader. Il portait l'emblème de la maison des Intendants. De plus, j'ai aussi vu un cavalier de la marche qui affrontait des gens de sa propre maison. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Dit la Dame pour piquer la curiosité le l'Istaris.

Vous croyez que je pourrais connaître ces personnes?

Peut-être, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vois des mortels. Je suppose que les Valars veulent me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. Dit la Dame intriguée.

Il doit y avoir une excellente raison c'est certain. Les Valars n'agissent jamais sans raison, vous le savez parfaitement. Dit le magicien amusé par les paroles de la Dame

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda de façon froide et elle lui dit :

Mon miroir m'a montré plusieurs personnes plus ou moins connues de nous, mais qui semble avoir une importance quelconque. J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais il est évident que je dois leur porter une attention particulière. Et c'est ce que je ferai. Dit Galadriel

Je suis seulement surpris que vous ayez vu des gens autres que ceux de votre race dans votre miroir. Dit Gandalf

C'est ce qui me surprend justement. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger les décisions des valars. Mais je suis certaine que j'en saurai plus lors de mes prochaines consultations. Dit Galadriel.

Alors, tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous apprendrez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider sur ces gens. Dit le magicien en escortant Galadriel.

Galadriel sourit et approuva de la tête. Mais elle n'avait pas tout dit au magicien et elle avait préféré garder pour elle certaines informations. Son attitude face aux visions qu'elle avait eu des mortels lui indiquait qu'il avait un préjugé défavorable contre certains d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Le tenir dans l'ignorance était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire dans le moment. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle voyait la présence d'un jeune cavalier du Rohan. Il n'avait rien de particulier sauf sa jeunesse. Elle en savait encore moins sur le pourquoi elle avait entrevu le Gondorien dans son miroir. Elle avait froncé les sourcils à cette vision. Elle connaissait assez son capitaine pour savoir que jamais il ne se lierait d'amitié avec un mortel. Et pourtant…

Elle chassa cette dernière vision de son esprit et suivit le magicien gris jusqu'à la salle à manger ou tout un chacun oublierait ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui.


End file.
